OtherSpace Good Bio Examples
Bad Bios show you what not to do. But where do you go for suggestions on what you should be doing? One of the answers is to look at examples of good bios that have been approved in the past, to see what other people have done. While these are not perfect examples, newbies may use these sample and approved bios as examples of what the admin are looking for. THESE ARE TO BE USED AS EXAMPLES ONLY. ATTEMPTS TO USE THESE BIOS TO GET A PLAYER ON OTHERSPACE WILL RESULT IN REJECTION. Keep in mind that not all of these races are available for play. Their appearance here should not be taken as a sign that they are. To see if a race that catches your interest is open for players, look over the list of races open to players In addition, players may add their bios to this page, to give newbies an example of what the admin will approve. It's suggested that they add their names to the bios, although they make keep them anonymous if they wish. ---- Castori Childhood: There was nothing rather special about his childhood. He was very curious, a little too curious at times, and had the uncanny ability to get things done his way, while making most happy at the same time. While not smarter than the average Castori, he made up for it with a very quick wit, and a sense of tactics in political, and people, matters. He was not popular, but not unpopular, with a repuatation of being calm and level-headed most of the time, but could be very tempermental at other times. Significant Event: When he was appointed to a fairly low Sage position. He did not gain a reputation, so to speak, from the position but rather for advising a higher ranking Sage. Later on, he was unofficially recognized as the head advisor to that higher Sage, at which point his name became known. It was the start of his political career, though not a big one, and he continued to go the only way he could: up. Values: A fight worth fighting is one that you fight hard for, but small sacrifices all almost always needed for victory. Goal: A high position in the government is always a want for him, but at most, he would rather have a good reputation as a politician and a low position rather than a bad reputation and a high position. Background Story: He graduated from the University of Castor, a diploma in political science. The moment he was out, he became active in politics, most notably in the area in which he was born. The first chance he could, he tried out for the Sage position of his area, and in a burst of luck, won. From that moment, he became an active advisor for a higher-ranking Sage, what he mostly got a name for. His luck did not stop there, and he won many other draws, slowly rising up the political landscape. Desired title (occupation): Advisor ---- Centauran Childhood: This Centauran was budded in 2642 to a locally practicing doctor on Centauri. Even before the Kretonian hostilities made it necessary, it had already expressed a desire to travel. its parent decided that remaining together could prove educational, and so it followed, gaining some experience with interpersonal relations and a fair amount of contact with other species. The doctor was able to bring it along after being selected to serve the overworked Sanctuary Medbay. (The young Centauran hardly took up any room or resources, anyway). A sibling, though only a medical student at the time, demonstrated sufficient usefulness to be in the pool of possible medical staff and managed to get selected for the journey as well (though has since moved on). Significant Event: It has so far been able to avoid feeling more than momentarily pressured by any dilemma. Complete openness seemed to serve well enough on the two occasions when security personnel wanted information about witnessed barfights. The occasional threatening remark (a Demarian showing claws and a Nall drawing sword, among others) was taken as an incomprehensible social habit, and actual violence interpreted as a sign of temporary confusion. Values: Its top priority is to learn, followed shortly thereafter by the desire to be helpfully informative. Other strong motivations include, of course, the preservation of life and limb (though the Centauran's satisfaction of curiosity often overrides more prudent behavior). Given a choice between two equally interesting situations, it also tends toward the less emotionally stressful, that is, the one that doesn't involve hearing as many unpleasant emotions broadcast. Telling the truth, bluntly and completely, is more a matter of habit than any moral decision or concern for others' feelings. With regard to the actions of others, it tends slightly toward idealist humanism and utilitarianism, but usually would rather hear, just for learning's sake, what other people have to say. If situations arise that call for deep moral reasoning, it might be mature enough to come to a decision; it's likely, however, that the confusing situation would be avoided entirely by asking what everyone else wants. Goal: As parental resources are quite sufficient, this Centauran child isn't too concerned at the moment with economics. That, along with history and violence, is one of the few things it /isn't/ interested in. Something in psychology or psychiatry is a possible career in the distant future, as might be computer programming if a suitably exciting project were available. News reporting seems in some respects to be quite well suited to it. Service as a page or secretary seems to be a likely choice for a first job. Background Story: It remains to some extent under the care of parent and other available Centaurans. Innumerable sharp comments have taught it to behave well enough that wandering in portions of Medbay (under the watch of a few staffers) is a viable alternative to formal schooling or child care. Its parent relies on the advice of less busy people to assemble a suitable curriculum for study, which it spends a few hours each day absorbing and pondering. This includes everything from Centauran poetry to human anatomy, mostly it's just overviews, though. Instruction in the proper use of the mind has been rather lacking (or so those not fond of psi might say), but it has done fairly well in deciding that mental manipulations that require much concentration are probably impolite. The rest of the day is spent seeking out interesting events and people outside of the Centauran habitat. It has recently been allowed to visit the Sanctuary flight deck and portions of New Alhira (to pick up some Demarese). Desired title (occupation): Citizen ---- Demarian Childhood: She was born into the Noble Sandwalker House in the city of Alhira on Demaria, way back in the 27th century. She was taught by a small collection of private tutors, schooled in all the most important subjects for a growing noble. Throughout her childhood, she'd always greatly enjoyed being a noble. She loved, of course, all the material possessions that she got as a result of her position, but she also loved the respect she was shown by others, even if they were only commoners. In fact, one of her favorite activities as a kitten was to just walk around a single block of the city for hours on end, forcing the commoners to bow at each passing. Not surprisingly, this respect went to her head just a little. When the Kretonians invaded and forced her aboard Sanctuary, she was understandably upset. She greatly disapproved of being forced to live so near to outsiders. Since she couldn't expect everyone to bow for her enjoyment, she decided to spend her time hunting and practicing what other similar activities she could manage in the domes of Sanctuary. Coincidentally, she developed quite a taste for Roast Bumbler during this time. When Sanctuary returned and Gleaming Star was established, she was tremendously happy. Of course, this also made it possible for her finally undergo her Rite of Passage. Significant Event: Only two truly significant things have happened in her life. First, was the trip aboard Sanctuary. This was her first experience with outsiders and non- Demarians who disapproved of the feudal system. All this event really served to do was make her even more distrustful of outsiders, having seen their odd, violent behavior firsthand. The second significant event was her Rite of Passage. She didn't think much about how different it would be afterwards, especially in the weeks leading up to the event. And though she did not even consciously know it, her passage into adulthood had a tremendous impact on her. She suddenly saw it as her responsibility to keep her house great and honorable, rather than just exploiting it for amusement and comfort. Values: If there ever was a Demarian in favor of the feudal system, it was her. Seeing as that she hasn't had much contact with the outside world yet, she is very dedicated and in favor of the feudal system. Of course, she believes in all the things she was taught-- underclassers belong to nobles, the underclassers wouldn't survive without nobles, outsiders are not to be trusted, etcetera. Goal: Her main goals are rather limited, given her lack of experience outside of her family's watchful eye. So all she really wants to do is make her family happy and, of course, maintain that noble status which she loves so much. Background Story: Her "adulthood" has only begun rather recently. When Gleaming Star was made, she started almost immediately to train for her passage into adulthood. In celebrating their return to Demaria, her family decided that an extended journey into the Sand Mother Desert would be appropriate. So, in preparation, She learned more about the planet's natural flora and fauna, more about how to hunt without the aid of superbly crafted steel weaponry, and more about how to survive in the harsh Sand Mother Desert. She was finally ready to begin her journey. She hated every second of her time in the desert. No servants, no wine, no commoners to bow before her, everything she had enjoyed about life before was gone. Nonetheless, she didn't hate it enough to shame her family or get herself killed. Many days after she first left, she walked back into Gleaming Star, malnourished, dehydrated, and covered with scrapes. After a week or two in the care of a doctor, she was good as new and free to choose her Rite name. She opted to honor her family by taking the name of Sandwalker. Now, she can finally enjoy her nobility to the fullest, where ever it may take her. Desired title (occupation): Noble ---- G'ahnli Childhood: He was given his childhood care by Protected Waters, a company specializing in the production of enclosed self-sustaining ecosystems for decorative purposes. As his interests became apparent, his education turned toward the biological sciences and artificial-life robotics, and included rather more aesthetics than usual for modern G'ahnli. Significant Event: Participating in a training session on comparative sociology heightened his desire to learn about the different motivations and rationalizations people have for behavior. What he remembers is unfortunately rather theoretical, so the interest doesn't necessarily equate with skill. Values: Generally he tries to be polite and understanding, giving people the benefit of the doubt. Theoretically at least, self-preservation and being well-liked don't rank at the top of his priorities; but not being especially brave, he hopes that isn't put to the test. He believes a debt, monetary or otherwise, stands until it is paid, regardless of whether one has the power to collect. He thinks that deception and violence are exceedingly bad habits that can damage the success of future enterprises, even if the short-term benefits are high and the risk of discovery low. Likewise, he does what little things he can to see that people who he might deal with in the future aren't tainted by such bad habits. Goal: While he doesn't have a specific career goal, he does hope to settle into a well-defined role that allows the full use of his skills. He would get satisfaction from contributing to a more smoothly-running community. Background Story: Having satisfied the debts to his childhood company, he has begun exploring the possibilities for offworld work. Though not exclusively, he is on the lookout for contracts or alliances that could prove profitable for his family. Desired title (occupation): Citizen ---- Grimlahdi Childhood: Born to a hatch of rather energetic young Grimlahdi, he clung to his mother's back until he was nearly seven, having been held back because she felt he was too inattentive and hyper to handle the learning experiences ahead. Once off the back, he developed an intense passion for leadership. Often enough, between times spent with his relatives, he would be found organizing the other hatchlings into little squads and re-enacting wars and battles with clumps of dirt or stick-weapons. During once session with an Uncle of his, he learned of the navy and its officers, and what it was to command. He immediately realized that he must've been destined for something like this, it became a dream of his to join the military and become an officer. He also showed some minor skill in piloting and scouting, but these were a mere footnote to his leadership ability. Significant Event: At the age of fourteen, he entered University. After a few weeks there, taking the various tests, he was given the oppurtunity to head an experiment, a Reserve Officer Training Corps of Grimlahd, to prepare them for military service in the future. He excelled at this, but he never was as comfortable as he thought he'd be, leading a unit of fellow students. Time continued and he held his post for three years, his unit winning commendation and starting a trend among other University sectors. In the education system, he minored in piloting and deep space reconnasaince, but his major was ship's command, in preparation for becoming an officer in the Grimlahdi Navy. Values: He values honesty and friendship, especially among a military-like unit, or a crew. He enjoys the respect of others, and seeks hard to find it, but he's not above going around the boundaries of the law to get what he needs to better himself and his comrades. Goal: He desires to lead a crew of men, hopefully, in the future, and make a name for himself and his men or women. He desires the respect and adulation of people, no matter what social class or affiliation. Background Story: When he turned seventeen, he resigned his post as the commander of the Reserve officer training corps, finding his desire to join the military had fled. He stayed with his education majors, however, hoping to make a name for himself in the civilian mercenary industry. At nineteen he took on classes for combat, realising that the life of a civilian mercenary commander doesn't come with combat training. At the age of 22 he left University, seeking employment with a local company for orbital tug jobs. At 24 he quit, having had enough of hauling scrap and materials from orbit to planet surface. At 23, having not held a job for longer than 3 months at a stretch, he left for off-world, the planet Sivad, to seek employent there. His dreams of being a commander nagged, but again, he landed a job as a shift manager for an orbital company. The management he handled well, but he once again tired of the menial job. At 26 he left again for the surface of Sivad, mind set on acquiring a ship and a crew of his own, completing the dream of commanding a crew. Desired title (occupation): Mercenary ---- Human Childhood: I was born in Paris, the city of love. Obviously, that love was not between parents and children. My dad was alright, I guess. He simply worked in a factory which mass-produced armor for Marines in the Guardian Fleet. A noble job, now that I think about it. My mother I never saw, since she was always working in the local elementary school. I had three brothers, each of which was older and stronger than me. I don't know why, but I've always admired them. They always did seem to be more attractive and better at everything than me. Maybe that's why dad never payed much attention to me. Until I joined the Guardian Fleet, that is. Significant Event: A significant event in my life? Easy. That would have to be when I met Dante. When we first met, she was a very attractive young woman, and I was her superior officer. I'm still not too sure what she saw in me, but we ended up having a brief love affair and getting married. The honeymoon was outstanding, but a few years later we divorced due to the fact that our fascination with each other had died, as had my oldest brother, but I never told her that. Values: He hates aliens, loves the Guardian Fleet. Everything files under that. He has a strong emphasis on the rulebook, and sticks to it infinitely. He is the stereotypical fanatical officer that was once the backbone of the Guardian Fleet. Alien-hating, and conservative to the maximum, he rules the Minersus with an iron fist. Goal: He wishes to reunite the splinters of the Guardian Fleet and reform the Solar Consortium to it's former glory. Background Story: When I joined the Guardian Fleet, my father was severely upset. Thought I was just going to go out and get myself killed in some 'God-damned hero stunt'. I ignored him and signed up for the Academy with the hopes to be a starship captain. After the Academy, I was assigned to one of the myriad escort carriers, as the gunnery officer. A rather tedious job, in all actuality, but I was serving the Guardian Fleet and Earth. And learning the discipline it takes to be a proper officer. Later, I was transferred to an older Wolf-class frigate, named the Minersus, as its first officer. It had just been refitted and was ready for a new crew, of which Ms. Lazarus was a part of. For the next eight years I served well under the captain of that vessel, providing the discipline it needed to stay functional. After that I was placed in command of that vessel, and for the past two years I have kept the vessel in one piece despite the attempts by alien saboteurs and traitors to destroy it, one such attempt resulting in me recieving a plasma blast to my leg. Now since a large portion of the Guardian Fleet has defected, it is up to my crew and me to continue the fight with the aliens, and reunite the Guardian Fleet to banish the infidels from the Solar System once and for all! Desired title (occupation): Captain ---- Lunite Childhood: The men who served under him said he had no family, that he was so hard-nosed and mean that he must have been carved out of moon rocks by an overzealous drill sergeant. But that was just talk. He was an army brat. His father was in the Lunite Militia, and his mother was a seamstress. He was literally raised in the midst of the Lunite Militia. It was all he knew from a very early age, since his father had official housing through the militia, and was surrounded by his fellow officers and men. He grew up watching the militiamen go through their drills and training, and he picked up little skills here and there whenever one of the soldiers would teach him anything. He was an only child, and it was no great surprise to his parents when he enlisted in the militia at 18 and became a marine. Significant Event: About 20 years ago, when he was a Lieutenant in the Lunite marines, he was involved in a skirmish with Solar Consortium forces near Jupiter. A Lunite freighter carrying vital polydenum supplies had broken down near Ganymede, and Consortium forces attempted to intercept and sieze its cargo. His marine battalion was sent to secure the ship and protect its cargo until the engines could be repaired. By the time they reached the ship, however, Guardian Fleet forces had already boarded the ship and were in the process of unloading the cargo. He led a daring operation to storm the ship, driving off the Guardian Fleet forces and recovering the cargo. He was wounded twice, and was personally decorated by the President of Luna for his valor. Values: He is basically a marine drill sergeant in officer's clothing. He is EXTREMELY patriotic to Luna and to the militia, and he LOVES his precious marine corps in particular. He believes that Luna's security can only be preserved through a highly disciplined military force. And he believes the Lunite Marines are the heart of the Militia force. As a result, he will do anything in his powers to enforce discipline within the marines. He comes across as mean. I mean, really, really mean. He will not hesitate to break down the self esteem and attitude of marine recruits in order to mold them into the hard-edged fighting machines he thinks they should be. He has ZERO tolerance for incompetence. But he will give his life for his planet, or his men. Goal: He has served a long career in the Lunite Militia as a marine officer. But he has returned to active duty recently because he wants to rebuild the marines of the Lunite militia into a hard-edged fighting force, and sees Luna as highly vulnerable. He will retire again when he believes the marines are ready to handle the increased threat posed by the Nall. Background Story: He enlisted in the Lunite Militia when he was 18, and became a Marine. He quickly gained a reputation as a hard-nosed fighting man, who drank hard, fought hard, and lived and died for Luna. He fought in a number of skirmishes between the Guardian Fleet and Lunite Militia in their long Cold War. He was decorated for courage under fire three times, and was wounded in combat four times. When Consortium President Yoseph announced his plans to conquer Luna within 3 years, he lobbied his superiors for an official declaration of war, promoting a series of strategic and tactical plans using the Marines as a rapid-deployment hit-and-fade force. He was overruled, and when the Consortium collapsed into Civil War, he began to see that his time was passing. After the Death of Earth, he retired from the Lunite Militia at the rank of full Colonel. However, the recent increase in tensions between Luna and the Parallax led President Kalson, who knew him well from their years serving together in the militia, to ask him to return, take charge of the marines, and reshape them into the kind of hard-edged fighting force they had been in his youth. Now 56 years old but still in prime physical shape, he is preparing to return to active duty and kick some ass in the Lunite marines. Desired title (occupation): Colonel ---- Mystic Childhood: She was born on the Mystic enclave at Quaquan in the year 2950. Like most other children of that time and place, she was taught as befitted her talents: a natural 'mystic', if you like, she was always prone to feel the numinous in everyday life. Seeking to explore this in more concrete terms than simply an upwelling of emotion, the young mystic girl delved deep into theology, into sociology and psychology, and into mathematics. These studies, she thought, would set bounds upon this overpowering joy that the world could bring, would allow her to control it, to harness it to something useful. Her prescience was an integral part of this feeling, naturally encouraging it and allowing her to grasp more of the world she found so inspiring. A legacy from the earlier years of her people, she was taught as well to track, to live upon the land -- the first she was indifferent to, the last she took to thouroughly and happily, enjoying spaces to be alone with her own thoughts. Unknown to her, she was heavily influenced by Qua spiritualism, looking unrealised to the land as provider, as something to be revered. Her place in the universe was known to her as it was not to so many others, and she was content. Significant Event: Her life rode along, then, in a deeply satisfying manner, until her course was shaped by a vision. A dream it was, mere months before Val Shohob returned to the world of men. The dream was perhaps open to interpretation: She saw her world, floating in the starry void of space, and a two-headed snake was coiled about it. With one face the snake smiled, and with the other it menaced with poison-dripping fangs, and the people of her world came open-handed to the one face, welcoming it, while they attacked the other with gleaming ships of destruction, but it was the same snake. Presently the smiling snake-face swallowed this mythical Val Shohob, but lo! it was not a snake that swallowed the planet, but a good, clean, wholesome husk of corn that surrounded it, ripe and ready for the peeling back. Open to interpretation to others, perhaps, but with singular urgency she knew this to be a sign for her, something with more meaning than the ordinary cryptic visions she was familiar with. Struggling with the meanings she knew from folklore and theological tales simply clouded her mind more, so she went out into the wilderness on Quaquan to find a clear mind and a clear heart. Values: She believes, above all, that there is truth and beauty in things that are. As such, one should strive to harm as little as possible, but not to flinch from those cycles that we are all a part of -- birth, death, and rebirth. Good things come to those who find their place and enjoy their natural talents and abilities as they were intended, while those who fight against the obvious are fighting themselves. Truth is valued highly, only to be sacrificed at direst need. Goal: Her goals are, on the surface, to bring peace and harmony to as many people as she can reach. That means to her that she must study people of many kinds, and find ways to reach them. Unbeknownst to herself, the purpose underlying all of this is to find one who shares kinship of the mind with her one who, even as she, is moved to tears at the simple beauty of ripples across a pond in the moonlight or the dance and skitter of leaves in fall wind. Background Story: Six months of sleeping on stones and grass and good brown earth, and slowly she learnt her Purpose. And yes, Purpose it was, blazing in fiery letters taller than mountains, and written in the simplest smallest blades of grass. She was to teach to the sentient beings a joy in their homes, in their roots, in the core of their essences. That joy, she believed, that respect for the way things should be, could not help but unite the poor squabbling fear-stricken groups that proliferated so. It wasn't, of course, to be that easy. Returning home to the Mystic enclave, the girl began to formulate a theology, a Holy Work. Desired title (occupation): Seer ---- Nall Childhood: He was born into what was once a powerful Hatch in Nall society, but since his grandmother died in the uprising against the Kretonians, this reputation has waned. His grandmother's Hatchlings were all deemed too weak to fill prominent positions in society, but due to her reputation and the power the Hatch wielded, they were given good positions in the Vox Nalia church and the Clawed Fist Fleet. After several tails had been shortened, and after several disgraces in the ranks of the church, the Hatch's reputation diminished. Thus it came to pass that he was born, along with several other Hatchlings, without the chance of being able to immediately fulfil high or even mid-ranking positions in the Clawed Fist Fleet, nor occupy any other high positions in society. The Hatchlings grew up slightly ashamed by the diminished reputation of the Hatch, despite the skills and strengths evident in their early years in the various activities they participated in. Their childhood was fairly normal, aside from the occasional taunting they recieved due to their lineage - but by this time they had learnt to defend themselves well. Growing up on Nalhom they began to earn respect from their contemporaries and under the care of their mother, a low-ranking member of the Vox Nalia church, and their father, a fighting instructor in the Clawed Fist Fleet. He was a quick learner, although his main interest lay in spaceships, rather than in fighting (although he was by no means an awful fighter). For this reason, he is not as well developed as the other Hatchlings in terms of musculature, but sharper in intellect. Significant Event: The most significant event in his life occurred when he was still fairly young. Having several times demonstrated his aptitude for flying, he was offered the chance by an old friend of the family to fly aboard a starship one time, flying escort duty for a Nall ship carrying a senior member of the Clawed Fist Fleet. Midway into the journey, the ship was attacked by some a ship of Pirates. Deftly manning one of the turrets, he disabled a lot of the shielding on the enemy ship, allowing the Pilot to close in and destroy it. As a reward for his excellent use of initiative and space combat skills, he was rewarded by the senior officer with a place in the Clawed Fist Fleet as a Pilot and a chance to raise the reputation of his Hatch once more in service of the Clawed Fist Fleet. Values: He has a set of honourable values that have been instilled rigidly into him from birth, and adheres rigidly to the strict Nall code of honour. His priority is to the Vox, and secondarily to his Hatch. He will sacrifice himself, in the fashion of nearly all Nall, to defend the honour of his Hatch. Although he strongly despises softskins, especially Demarians, he is moderately friendly as far as Nall are. He is arrogant and exceedingly stubborn and would never back down from a fair and honourable challenge. Goal: His goals are to try to re-gain the once prominent position in Nall society his Hatch held until recently. He has already gone some way toward achieving this with his assistance to the Senior Clawed Fist Fleet officer, and by becoming a Pilot has given himself the chance to rise in prominence. He also aims to one day become Captain of a Nall Clawed Fist Fleet vessel, and ultimately aspires to become the leader of a group of Clawed Fist Fleet starships. Secretly, he believes he can achieve this dream. Background Story: Born into a recently-waning Hatch, he and his fellow Hatchlings were all talented Nall but were denied high positions in society due to the fall in power of the Hatch. They were well-trained whilst young, and earned respect by example and achievement from their peers. He was particularly interested in flying, and so did not devote as much time to studying combat as his Hatchlings, but was still a capable warrior. This has resulted in him being smaller in stature and build, but quicker in intellect. After a time, he was invited to go flying on a Clawed Fist Fleet vessel by a family friend, as it was obvious to everyone that his principle interest lay in flying. He accepted, and partway through the journey, escorting a senior member of the Clawed Fist Fleet, the ship they were escorting was attacked. Using his own initiative he manned one of the turrets and did a good job taking down the shields, allowing the Pilot to move in and destroy the Pirate vessel. As a reward for placing himself before his superiors, and fighting skillfully, he was given the chance to become a Pilot in the Clawed Fist Fleet. As this had been his dream all along, as it would also enable him to gain further honour and possibly even die an honourable death, in battle, he gratefully accepted. Initiated into the Clawed Fist Fleet, he recieved his armour and dedicated himself to his job as a Pilot. As yet, there have been no major mishaps, and a few succesful aerial victories over Pirates and other small marauding forces, but nothing to deserve promotion or advancement. He has become skilled at his job, and is hoping sometime soon to be upgraded to a better ship or a better job... on this note, he sets out. Desired title (occupation): Pilot ---- Odarite Childhood: He was born to a queen, as are all Odarites, in the capitol of Odari. His only desire was to become wealthy through trade. He studied the art of haggling and longed to join the Odarite Merchant's Guild. He was a fairly strong Odarite, though not much good at combat. He was capable of carrying large amounts of goods for trade on his back even in youth. Significant Event: At the age of five, he applied to the Odarite Merchants Guild. He was accepted a year later and joined OMG's ranks. He found he had a love for travel, and quickly applied to become a traveling merchant. He had a close scrape with a Zangali once after selling him a colored bottle of water for 1000 credits, claiming the water would boost the creature's strength. The Odarite was able to escape unscathed, but barely. He is a bit more careful now and wary of reptiloids. Values: He values profit above all else. He is extremely greedy and known for his skill in lying. He holds little value for strength and honor, but a quick tongue and an even quicker mind. Goal: He has one imediate goal. He wishes to purchase his own ship to use as a traveling store so that he may carry more goods with him from planet to planet selling rare, and quite often, useless items to all the various creatures in the universe. His longterm goal is quite simple. To become filthy rich no matter the cost. Background Story: He is a sneaky underhanded salesman. He cares only for profit and will do whatever it takes to swindle people out of their money. He travels from planet to planet selling all sorts of items he collects on his journey. His work is not very profitable and has sometimes landed him in trouble with OMG, but overall he is extremely loyal to them. He is wary of reptiloids and finds it difficult to trust them after having been attacked once after a trade gone bad. At 35 terran years of age, he is becoming old for an Odarite. He is a smooth talker and very good at convincing people to buy things they have no real use for. His skills as a pilot are lacking, but he can handle most small freighters without much trouble. The gun he carries at his side is more for show then anything else. It has seen very little use, however if you were to ask him about that he'd go on for days about all the scrapes he has supposedly been in. He has rather disgusting behavioral habits. His body is covered with dirt and grime and he rarely feels shy or ashamed of doing anything in front of others. He has seen many things in his travels and is fairly knowledgeable of other people's cultures. He has very few morals, and would not think twice about selling a plasma rifle to a child if the price was right. Desired title (occupation): Merchant ---- Phyrrian Childhood: This unit didn't really have a childhood, but its first day after being turned on was spent downloading information about all of the known worlds, their inhabitants and their society structure. Then it was required to perform a test of all its systems to ensure that everything worked properly within expected parameters. Significant Event: The most significant moment in this unit's life has been its first encounter with a non-Phyrrian. A Lunite shuttle pilot was hired to shuttle him to G'ahnlo. This unit spent the whole shuttle ride asking the pilot questions about his culture, his planet's atmosphere, why he took in oxygen, why he used his digits to control the shuttle, what his designation referred to, and hundreds of other questions. It was the first time this unit had been able to work towards its purpose. Values: This unit does not have values as most sentient beings do. However, this unit does have a guiding principle. The pursuit of knowledge guides its actions. Ask questions, ask follow-up questions, examine everything. Also, it has been programmed with the value of sentient life (do not terminate a life unless necessary), and a sense of self-preservation. Goal: This unit has been programmed with the goal to acquire knowledge about the other races, and to assess the state of the rest of the galaxy. But it has also been charged with the goal of integrating itself with other sentient beings, and to act as an unoffical liaison between the Phyrrians and the outside races. Background Story: The Phyrrians designed this unit from a dozen of non-functional Phyrrians for a specific purpose. They carefully chose its parts to make its appearance fairly humanoid. The Phyrrians wanted a mechanoid who would be able to integrate itself into other societies, in order to learn about them and report back to the Phyrrians. It was to gather as much information as it could, and also to become accepted as much as possible. It would, should the need arise, act as a go between between the Phyrrians and the other races. So it was created and brought online. After downloading all the information available about the other races into it, the Phyrrians hired a shuttle to take this unit to the nearby friendly world of G'ahnlo. And that brings us to the present time, with this unit setting out on its search for knowledge and on how to fit in. Desired title (occupation): Analyst ---- Qua Childhood: He earned his name by the time he was two. He was always beating his hands against the floor and the walls of his house, rocks, his mother's breast while being fed ... everything. His family was in an interesting situation, living on the outskirts of Quaquan's capital, connected both with the old ways of following nature and the new, technophilic society the universe is becoming. As such, he recieved an education in his tribal ways as well as education up to the equivalent of a bachelor's in college - but that's digressing somewhat. He lived with his family near the edge of Four Corners for most of his life, being taught by tribal elders and younger men who had come back from offplanet to teach young people of his tribe about the universe outside. He spent his recreational time exploring nature, and had a premature encounter with peyote at around five which is more a source of amusement in memory than anything else. His talent for percussion was recognized at an early age, and by the age of nine he was fairly proficient with not only the tribal tom-style drums, which were used with the hands, but also with the one worn-down old classical drum kit with a cracked crash cymbal that a kind teacher managed to obtain for him from Four Corners. A relaxed but ordered family, his parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts all contributed to his learning in his early childhood, when he wasn't out wandering the wilderness outside of his tribal camp with his dog, a loyal pet which had been with him since he was named. This life continued until he was around twelve. Significant Event: His significant turning point was one shared by many young Qua; a spiritual journey, assisted by peyote. He took a button of the mescaline-laden plant's matter and spent two days and a night in the wilderness, finding his destiny. He saw, hallucination or otherwise, an Earth-type cougar as his spirit guide. The cougar lead him through a series of journeys which seemed to show his purpose in life. His connection with nature manifested itself in rhythm, he found, and the rhythms of life and nature were things that he could share with others. His gift was to spread music and, through it, life, to many people. When he returned from his vision quest, he knew that he had to leave Qua and make the most of his talents. Values: His values are a respect for nature and a deep appreciation and love for music. Goal: His ultimate goal is to express music and rhythm. To him, this isn't something that can just be accomplished and left alone; it is his life's work, really, and he completely accepts what he found on his vision quest as the truth of his life. Background Story: After his vision quest, he told the elders of his tribe about his experience. Understanding with the kind of perspective offered only by experience, the elders and his family prepared for his departure from Quaquan. This preparation took four years, the influence of the modern galaxy upon their culture. He went on to get a high school education on Quaquan, and then lived in Four Corners alone for another four years to get a modern perspective of music - a bachelor of arts in music theory and percussion to go along with his experience and his bond with nature. A grounding in reality and practicality came with this extended learning, and He worked as a bartender to pay the bills as he attended community college. He played in a small college band, but ended up showing up the lead men with his drum solos, occasionally cutting over time where they usually took over on guitar. This disparity of ego got him kicked out a year before, and now he leaves Qua unsure of himself. Desired title (occupation): Musician ---- Sivadian Childhood: He grew up in a lower middle class household. His father worked for Embryonix as a lab assistant, and his mother was an aspiring actress who never really found her way to the limelight. He did not make friends easily, but he was happier that way, and spent much of his childhood reading. Significant Event: When he was eighteen, he stood for election as a local councilor and narrowly missed being elected. The attempt, which started out essentially as a project for a class, started His interest in politics and also helped him make some connections in the political world. After the election, he decided not to study biology at university as planned and started political science. Values: He is a bit of a Sivadian nationalist. He welcomes people from other planets on Sivadian soil, but he does not believe that Sivad should meddle in other people's problems. He is a moderate fiscal conservative and a social liberal. Goal: His goal since his failed election bid at eighteen has been to be First Councilor of Sivad. Although this goal seemed distant at the time, it is now becoming increasingly possible. He is very ambitious, although it would be difficult to surmise this after only one meeting, as he is very unassuming and has almost a nervous character. Background Story: In university, he studied political science and eventually earned a master's degree. At first he considered teaching but the appeal of working in the offices of the powerful was too much. He became a high-level aide to a councillor shortly after leaving university. At the age of 35, he decided that he had worked in the background for long enough and stood for election as a Councilor. After winning his seat, he was appointed the Councilor for Industry, and worked his way up to the Home Office and eventually Second Councilor. Many people within the party see him as the logical successor to First Councilor Athena, although his support within his party is rather soft. Desired title (occupation): Councilor Specialist Childhood: Tube number 23B of Batch 1776-99. Her childhood could technically be referred to as beginning with her first breath, and ending with her introduction to her job and training hours later. She was created and sent into what would be her duties, all with mechanical and smooth transition. Childhood? Perhaps confusion, a nameless longing for contact of some sort, and then acceptance. And that might be stretching it. Significant Event: She had been preparing a meal, a rather important meal, for a group of Officers in the mess. Another Specialist named Tomas came in to help and chat a little. It didn't decrease either of their efficency at all. However, Tomas began speculating on things. Like, what other worlds were really like. How Sivad looked at Sunset. What did those Aliens really think about? Did they love as well as hate? It was idle musing that occupied the mind while the hands were busy. She never knew if it was overheard or not, but she did know that Tomas was soon after "decommissioned" and she was questioned rather closely and returned to work with a broken hand.That made it harder when she had to prepare the next Officers' dinner alone. Values: Her values, like many things in her mind, are going to be segmented and compartmentalized. There is what she has been taught and conditioned to think, and what she just might really think if she had been given the chance to express or discover it.If asked what has the most value to her, her instant response would be doing her job to the best of her ability. The response she wouldn't voice would be 'staying alive.' Other, more ephemeral values are important to her but she can't really track them. Life for everyone, freedom, hope, liberty. She doesn't understand the concepts fully but she values them, or what she imagines them to be. Even though she doesn't consciously think of these things. Goal: Her career goal is to maintain. There is no advancement for her and there are few rewards. Do her job, do it well. Personally though, she has some goals. Again, nothing that she has conceptualized, even to herself. But she would like to see Sivad, to have a measure of freedom. At the same time, she knows that freedom would be terrifying. Like a person who's lived in a coffin for their lives, the big wide world would seem to press in and crush with the expanse of it. She wants it, she is afraid of it. She refuses to think about it. Her goal is to do her job and live. It isn't 'safe' to think about anything else. Background Story: She was originally of groundpounder stock. Given strength, agility, stamina and faster reflexes. However, even aboard a military ship,someone needs to do the menial work. Rather than waste money buying Specialists specifically created for such work, it is prudent to have the lower range of combatant Specialists take the jobs. Not that she can't fight. If she couldn't do her job, she'd have been resold or just decommissioned. But, even among those that pass the tests, there has to be /someone/ in the lower percentiles. So she serves as a Yeoman of sorts. She cooks, cleans, maintains the quarters of certain higher ranking officers and makes sure their uniforms get ironed and shoes polished. Jack of all trades to what they might need or want done. Such a position puts her in greater interaction with humans, with the human crew. All this means is that she might be more recognized by sight, and that some of the Officers she does serve just might know her by name. She is a bit more free, more social that way. Officer enters the room, begins to gripe to the walls and oh, hey, the Specialist that just happens to be there. Everyone occasionally needs a 'sounding board.' She still bunks with and spends the majority of time with other Specialists, though. Of course. Desired title (occupation): Specialist ---- Theorian Childhood: She, like all Theorians, has always been one of many. Even before she was spilled, wet and mewling in the spring of 2992 from her mother's womb she was a member of the pack. Her mind and their minds, while not inseperable, were always connected. It took special effort to think an alone-thought, and while the rest did not exactly disapprove of lone-thoughts there was very little point to them, except occasionally when she was young for the sheer novelty of it. Her litter, large at an even half-dozen, grew quickly. The weak emotional impulses that they had shared with the pack in the womb were strengthened, refined until the most subtle shades of communication would be possible. Further, the language was learnt: far more physical than the language of other species, it in cluded not only vocalisations but also shifts of the ears and tail. As her siblings grew, though, it was the silent mental communication which allowed them to provide for themselves. Telepathy enabled the pack to become a frighteningly effective group of hunters, and meat made up the majority of their diet. More was learnt, of course: as is the nature of sentient, intelligent beings she and her pack spent the long days after summer nights of hunting in discussion. Especially as the young ones' fifth year neared philosophy was discussed; the whys and wherefores were especially important with this particular pack, The siblings had long since learnt the principles of Demarian ecology, as easily as breathing: it was necessary for those who lived so close to the natural world with no wish to destroy it. Basic principles: do not take more than necessary, always leave a percentage to renew itself for next time, revere what is given you, and the will of the earth and sky may be diverted or avoided but never controlled. History and current events such as her pack knew them came later, more abstract concepts that the young minds drank up as they were able. The life was not exactly idyllic: in her fourth year one of her siblings was taken from them by the vagaries of disease. The pack grew closer with their grief, as they did with every shared experience, and after the breavement they were still not alone. Age took another member soon after, and the always-large pack was reduced to four adults and five young. Significant Event: Finally late fall came to the mountains, in the year 2997. She, Von, and Lal came into their first heat that fall. Simple common sense as well as tradition dictated that the young leave then, to find packs of their own, and restlessness and instinct lent force and imperative. The parting of the pack and the siblings was difficult, though I won't go into detail now. Suffice it to say that all of them surrendered gracefully to the dictates of necessity and of nature, and the younger ones were certainly excited as well. Now they went to meet friends and mated, others their own age with a wide spectum of experiences and thoughts to discuss. She and her sibling-pack arrived at the meeting grounds with no difficulty, and with all the ritual and conversation and intricate courtship of the young they split off into their own, self-chosen packs for the first time. Her first pack was very stable, a close meshing of personalities that served them all well. The majority of the four were females, content to share the single male's companionship at mating times over the next several years, as they were content to share the raising of Am's first litter. Values: To state the obvious, she values her pack above all. Especially now when they are males and potential mates, she's very posessive of them. She also values free inquiry, and the exploration and reverence of the world that bore her. She likes nothing better to be curled up on the dark, rich-smelling loam with pack members to cherish and protect. Goal: Her goal is simply to keep her pack healthy and happy while they do what they want to do. Right now she's particularly concerned to get Nel well-fed again, or she will be when she meets him. She knows that is she takes care of herself and respects the Mother, the rest will help her along to new, interesting things. Background Story: At length the summer of 3001 came along. Now nine years old, she felt the necessity for a change. The pack swung by the meeting grounds, their travels to that part of the mountains uneventful save for strange rumours of the outside world. She thought very little of it, her intention only to find those with whom she would live. Her parting was amicable, with much well-wishing and many promises of future visits on all sides. Desired title (occupation): Pack ---- Timonae Childhood: He was born on Antimone in the year 2632. The second son of a wealthy and powerful merchant house in Balshur, life was filled with simple luxuries: private schooling, fine food, extravagent social parties of impression. While his older brother studied the economics and politics of space, destined to inherit the business, he rebelled against the static living, pooling his energy into artistic endeavors. Significant Event: In 2641, when he was nine years old, threats of a possible terrorist attacks on his family and other Timonae houses like it, led to his immediate deportation. Two weeks following the interception of a possible attack, he found himself with a hired hand on the remote planet of Quaquan. It was here he lived, keeping to himself at first, and later making frequent visits to the Eagle Wing tribe, until 2651 when clout, wealth, and luck bought him passage aboard the Sanctuary. Values: He admonishes blindness and refuses to follow anyone or any cause without first being swelled by his own heart. He is charismatic, charming, a warm face that can turn icy in a quick minute due to a short temper. He holds his personal power and freedom above anything else. Goal: As a wandering space-age minstrel, he has little in the way of firm goals. He dreams at night of the same fames and fortunes that every soul does, but in truth he would be content without any of it. He is a romantic without a lover, a fighter without a war. Background Story: It was not until his exile to Quaquan that he truly started to flourish. Away from his family, with only a pistol, purse, and guitar he taught himself to live on the rugged planet. After months of solitary life, he encountered members of the Qua tribe as he trained his hand at marksmanship on tribal land. The night of that meeting, he accompanied the Qua drummers and flutists at a summer peak ceremony, and was quickly intergrated as a friend of the Eagle Wing tribe. Yet when rumor of war started in 2651, he purchased a ticket aboard the Sanctuary. Upon the Sanctuary's return, he sent note to Antimone in order to contact them about his safety, but has had no reply. He has made a home for himself on the colony vessel, living off the remnants of his inheritance and the coins picked up through nightclub playing. Desired title (occupation): Musician ---- Ungstiri Childhood: She comes from a rather unlikely collision of ethicities on Ungstir, the result of a marriage between a somewhat-devout Muslim family and a Welsh/Irish 'clan' grouping of extended families. The six children that resulted from the union were raised with cheerful respect for the variety of religions and cultural mores that were involved, spending much time with both extended families. As oldest child, she felt a slight pressure from her father Imad and grandfather Kareem to conform to the muslim feminine ideal. She rejected this with her mother Maeve's own stubborness, quietly working with dusty practicality towards the independance so lacking in her father's plans for her. He didn't push too hard, finding her younger sisters Suhayla and Zafirah more suited to that particular part of their heritage. Her mother's last name was taken as a symbol of her culture of choice. Significant Event: It was the recent Nall invasion of Ungstir that fueled her political interest, allowing her to see suddenly both the fragility of her comfortable way of life and the importance of preserving it. Her entire family was bundled practically shoulder to shoulder into a small ship, swept somewhere utterly strange for the duration of the occupation. The business that she had worked so hard to build was relatively unharmed, as was the enormous family warren of homes, but in the midst of it all she relearned what Ungstiri tend to know instinctively: you fight for something, or you lose it. Values: Her values center around personal independance and the preservation of her cultures and on a looser level all Ungstiri culture. The ability to work hard she holds in high esteem, and efficiency in word and action are important to her. Wasted time is gone for good, after all. Goal: Her goal is to work hard and to benefit thereby. She enjoys knowing that she's put in a good day's work, and the older of her family especially enjoy the resulting comfortable wealth in the bank - they remember vivid stories of poverty and starvation from the bad years way back and pass them on to her along with their thanks. Her self-worth comes in a large part from seeing herself as a responsible, contributing member of society, and it's this as well that is sparked by the call to politics. Background Story: She never really 'left home'... she lives with her family still, albeit on the edge in a small connected apartmentlike complex of her own. For the last 12 years she's been carefully building up the family glassware business into a substantial venture, working as much in the office as with distributors and encouraging the factory workers with her own driving personality. At this point she's comfortably off in terms of money, and the business has become big enough that she's begun to delegate several of the more time-consuming tasks, moreso since she's decided to devote her time to the call for politically active citizens. Desired title (occupation): Business Manager ---- Vollistan Childhood: He was born in the small and subliminally traditionalistic community of Scintilla, situated midcontinent near a broad valley they shared with neighboring communities in a near socialist way, combining efforts to cultivate the land. The smallness of his home community led to strong ties between people, even more so as the community's children were raised as a group by a few adults that dedicated themselves to this task so the others could go about their doings without having to worry about leaving their kids at home. The group of children, while a close-knit bunch protective of each other and the group as a whole, gave rise to all kinds of different personalities, and while there was a wide array of these, there where also similarities in attitudes, in characters, in outlooks -- such as between him and Vol____, younger by a few years but of equal thickheadedness. Sparks flew often between those two, a result of friction between their strong personalities; but friction can only happen when two bodies are close to each other, and that was the case with the two of them. Significant Event: With both of them of equal unattachedness to their home community, it was more likely than not that they would at some point set off in a search for some vaguely more interesting places than Scintilla. He, driven by some kind of internal restlessness, would be the leader, Vol____ following but certainly not forfeiting the right to voice her own opinion on where to go next. In the end they would end up in Luminary, just in time to be there when for the first time in multiple centuries an extravollistan space ship landed on the planet. The impact of this event can't possible be expressed by only a couple of words, but its effect was that his restlessness suddenly found a place to steer towards to, a course to follow -- and while that course would ultimately lead him up into the endlessness of space, it should first lead him to Radiance, the city of those light singers whose gazes would go beyond the limits of the sky, where he knew he would learn what he needed to know for that voyage to the places yonder the horizon. Values: Although having always been a character with a certain inclination towards individuality, he values his ties to other people greatly; especially his almost sibling-like relationship with Vol____ is of high importance to him, even if they at times get into more arguments than others might be comfortable with. Goal: Like many Vollistans, he has a strongly developed artistic vein; he is a poet, a worker with words. As such, he feels the tugging urge to wander out into space, to see, watch, witness, learn, gather -- while a poet's smithy is within his head, the furnace of his mind still depends on fuel coming from outside. The prophecies of the Vollistan mythology are full of things that hint at unwritten poems that long to be cast in words... Background Story: Radiance often proves to open the mind of the Vollistan spending time there; a place where Vollistan traditions meet alien views of the universe must at some point choose which of the two it will give priority. Despite having always considered himself to be openminded, he found it challenging to cope with some of the aliens disclosures. While he had to overhaul many of the silent assumptions he had made for himself, his course and remained firm: he wanted to leave Vollista and Volir -- not, however, leave them behind completely -- and wander the galaxy to explore its opportunities and possibilities. Not someone to hesitate long, he told his 'shadow' Vol____ of this decision, and although not expecting her to follow him this far, he was not too surprised to find her willing to tag along. Desired title (occupation): Poet ---- Zangali Childhood: He was hatched with 5 others, and took his sweet time doing so. While his clutchmates were hacking and clawing out of their eggs, he merely tapped until the egg cracked. He was the largest of his clutch, and also the calmest. He'd lose his temper far less than his brothers and sisters, though he still did every so often. He studied Zangali combat and war tactics, along with history and honor. Significant Event: He was trained in unarmed combat, like most of his race. When he was 12, he was able to defeat his teacher in a match. He was already able to defeat the other Zangali at his age level. He was not able to defeat his teacher again for a while, but that one win made him feel good. Values: He holds true to the Zangali code of honor. He will respond to any attack in kind, and protect those who are unable to defend themselves. He will not allow himself to be enslaved to anyone. Of note, he values staying clean, something unknown to most of his people. Goal: His current goal is to find a job that best utilizes his skills. He'll take anything though, as long as it isn't insulting or dishonorable. He would like to eventually make enough money to buy a ship, to replace the one he lost. Then he could go back to being an independent mercenary/bounty hunter. Background Story: He left Grimlahd when he was 18. He had wanted to set off and explore, make a few creds along the way if he could. He eventually came to Tomin Kora, wishing to fight in the arena. After a few fights, his popularity began to increase. Someone suggested that in order for him to get really popular, he should bathe regularly to get rid of his stench. After severely injuring the man, he considered his words and started to clean and groom himself, something which he decided he liked. Eventually, he had fufilled his contract. He took the money he had saved up, bought himself a small ship and hired himself out as a mercenary, only taking jobs he thought were honorable. He mostly protected cargo ships, though he prefered the jobs which aloud him to get rough with some dishonorable softskin. When the Lem'ing came, his ship got caught in the destruction. So now he is looking for a new job, a way to make some money. Desired title (occupation): Mercenary Category:OtherSpace: The Farthest Star: Newbies